1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tag feed mechanisms, and more particularly, to an apparatus for feeding relatively thin tags, one at a time, from a tag hopper to a tag attaching station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 206,613, filed Nov. 13, 1980, there is disclosed and described a tag attaching machine which enables the rapid and semiautomatic feeding of thin tags, such as cardboard price tags, from a stacked supply to an attaching station and for sewing the tag to a garment or other article. This machine has achieved considerable commercial success since it permits the rapid attachment of price tags and other identifying tags to articles of all types by means of relatively inexpensive thread. Furthermore, the tag is attached in a manner which avoids damage to even the most delicate of fabrics, as opposed to the results sometimes obtained by use of more expensive, nylon fasteners.
In many applications, the tags to be attached by such machine are extremely thin, making them difficult to feed, one at a time, from a stacked supply at a tag hopper to the attaching station. While the prior art tag feeding mechanisms have generally served the purpose, it is important that an improved mechanism be available to assure that even the most thin tags may be fed quickly and one at a time to the attaching station without jamming or damaging the tags in any way.